Kakegoto shitai ka 賭け事したいか
by Diana Lua
Summary: *Versão Revisada e Reeditada* Em 2076, na iminência de uma revolta armada por parte das Colônias espaciais contra o governo da 'República da Órbita Terrestre', uma aposta um tanto duvidosa pode alterar não somente o destino da Terra e das Colônias...
1. Notas da Autora

_**Kakegoto shitai ka**_

賭け事したいか

_**Você quer apostar?**_

Notas da Autora:

Saudações!

Essa curta história foi escrita para a primeira edição do Contest "Um novo amor", que aconteceu em Fevereiro (entrega dos textos) e Março (divulgação dos resultados) de 2006. Para quem me conhece, apenas ao ver o tema do contest vai estranhar, e muito, a minha participação. Eu realmente não tenho o costume de escrever histórias com enfoque romântico, ou que valorize o amor e esse clichê todo. Não se assustem, portanto, sei que não é usual da minha parte, no entanto eu queria muito participar deste contest...

Enfim, eu escrevi, mas obviamente já que não é do meu feitio escrever romances eu tive que dar uma mascarada nas coisas. Então o que vocês irão encontrar à frente é uma história de ficção científica. Se passa fora do Universo do anime Gundam Wing, em uma Terra daqui a algumas décadas, cheias de inovações tecnológicas, porém ainda com os mesmos conflitos entre nações e também das pessoas consigo mesmas. Esse texto possui um enredo complexo, pois são quase que dois focos de narrativas juntos em cada um dos capítulos. A trama que encobre o romance da história é cheia de suspense.

O texto que vocês lerão, é a segunda versão. Quando eu enviei a história para o contest, não tive tempo de revisá-la. Eu simplesmente acabei de escrever e enviei, nem sequer li o que tinha escrito antes, porque já estava muito em cima do término do prazo. Então após o final do prazo, eu utilizei os comentários dos leitores e das juizas para reescrever alguns pontos da fic, tomando cuidado para não modificar nenhum ponto importante. Apenas melhorando passagens e é claro revisando o texto.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à Misao-chan, à Dee-chan e a Thi, que foram as organizadoras e juizas do contest, e portanto as responsáveis por eu te-lo escrito e reescrito. E também a Illy e seus comentários super entusiásticos que me animaram imensamente.

Atenciosamente

Diana Lua


	2. Prefácio

**_Kakegoto shitai ka_**

賭け事したいか

**_Você quer apostar?_**

_**por: Diana Lua, para o Contest "Um novo amor" 1ª ed.  
**__**Premiado com a primeira colocação.  
**__**Versão 'Fic' Revisada e Reeditada**__**.**_

_Dedicado  
__às organizadoras do Contest: Dee-chan, Misao-chan e Thie; sem o qual esse texto não existiria  
__e à intensa empolgação e adoração da Illy-chan._

_Agradecimentos  
__a todos os comentários recebidos no Contest, carinhosamente guardados,  
__a Lídia Paula pelas revisões de última hora e suporte na crise criativa,  
__ao Alberto Masato por ter me ajudado a ajustar o título e os nomes dos capítulos em japonês,  
__e a meu ex-marido por ter suportado minhas idéias e loucuras nos quatro dias que levei para elaborar e escrever o enredo._

Prefácio

Houve, um dia, muitas perspectivas acerca do futuro...

Sobre um futuro pessoal e, também, a respeito do Futuro. Isso foi antes de poluirmos a Terra com a radiação nuclear deixada pela Guerra. O Agora é aquele Futuro; no entanto, aquelas antigas perspectivas são apenas ventos distorcidos, através dos quais somos empurrados sem trégua pelo Tempo...[1]  
Talvez por isso, no agora, as expectativas a respeito de um futuro Futuro sejam tão tênues. Quase como se a coragem estivesse perdida em um passado não muito glorioso, e frente a um presente bastante incerto.

Ainda sim, como diria um amigo, "_a esperança é uma porcaria muito difícil de matar_" [2], e por isso sobrevivem planos, metas, desejos... Entretanto esses propósitos florescem com a tenra juventude, e com ela são devastados assim que a dura realidade atinge essa geração, assolada pelo medo de ter o passado de guerras revivido com ênfase tecnológica. Pois onde foram usadas armas nucleares, hoje abolidas, existem agora outros meios...

Não são tempos fáceis. Talvez nunca tenha existido algum tempo fácil; mas como o passado já passou, ele parece mais leve do que provavelmente foi quando era presente. Eu só posso falar pelo meu presente, e se falo dele, falo também do passado e do futuro. _"Porque o presente é todo o passado e todo o futuro" [__3]__._ E isso é o que está sob meus pés, em minhas mãos e frente aos meus olhos: um mundo esmagador, impiedoso e extremamente amedrontado...

Aquela que foi a solução para salvar a Vida: trazer do espaço os suprimentos que destruímos na Terra com a guerra nuclear de seis décadas atrás; agora eminentemente volta-se contra nós. Ou somos nós que nos voltamos contra ela? Há algo a ser culpado, se nós criamos um sistema impensadamente, que evoluiu e cresceu mais rápido do que jamais prevíramos, e o qual quase não conseguimos administrar. Esse sistema, formado por cinco bases espaciais, agora exige – o que? – autonomia, faz ameaças – reais? – de boicote, a que responderemos – será? – com guerra...

A tensão é enorme, enquanto que as informações são... imprecisas.

-

De fato, as bases foram criadas com pouco suporte para vida como a conhecemos. Seu objetivo era extrair minerais dos asteróides; mas então, era necessário ter pessoas para trabalhar, e essas passaram a ter uma vida lá... Eis que aquelas simples bases; passaram a abrigar mais que apenas trabalhadores, mas suas mulheres, filhos e famílias; precisaram de escolas, hospitais e muito mais. A vida no espaço se desenvolveu por conta própria, como uma planta não planejada em um jardim. As bases extrativas se transformaram em colônias humanas.

Se a vida no planeta é complicada, no espaço ela é quase impossível...

Elas são como o monstro de uma história centenária, criado por um cientista, mas que tendo vida própria se recusava a lhe obedecer... tudo que ele queria era liberdade? Independência? Coisas humanas, que os próprios humanos nunca foram capazes de entender. [4]

É provável que essa história possa definir bem o cenário atual...

Ainda sim há uma incapacidade de perceber o desfecho.

Uma guerra entre as Colônias e a Terra, com os atuais armamentos, findará o pouco que restou neste mundo, e talvez, ao que foi delicadamente criado naqueles.

-

Mas o Futuro não depende de mim. Possivelmente depende de alguns milhares de pessoas que habitam o planeta e o espaço... E se é assim, se cada um desses milhares não tem poder algum, como pode o todo o tê-lo? A menos que tenhamos alguma coisa, ínfima... Será isso ou será algum outro alguém que possui esse poder? Algum governante... talvez o Chanceler que governa o sistema que chamamos de Órbita Terrestre? Talvez o Senado que o elege e o restringe?

De qualquer modo, é muito poder para poucos, mas também, é pouco para muitos...

-

Eu fiz planos calculados com esmero, pensados passo a passo em detalhes; desde o início do plantio até a colheita dos frutos... Tolo eu fui ao pensar que conseguiria seguir pelo caminho que trilhei. A vida segue um rumo inexplicável e próprio... Por vezes, penso que ela sabe de antemão para onde ir... Em outras, apenas me parece que certas coisas acontecem ao completo acaso...

Antigamente, havia muitas divagações, ceitas e religiões, acerca de um destino que não estava em nossas mãos. Hoje, isso é só História. Acreditamos e fizemos muito, por fim, percebemos que são nossos atos que trazem as conseqüências... isso é destino e a verdadeira justiça.

Essa é mais uma questão das tantas em aberto...

Nas quais não podemos, nos dias atuais, perder muito tempo pensando. As pessoas buscam por segurança, como buscariam por ar após ficarem submersas por um tempo considerável sem um tubo de oxigênio ou respiradouro...

A tensão é crescente... e embora as guerras do passado não tenham sido vividas por nossa geração, suas seqüelas são... e, esse clima de conflito eminente, tão bem descrito nos registros históricos, parece aterrorizar o mundo inteiro.

As pessoas são mais cautelosas, até mesmo frias; as regras são rígidas, e são poucos os que têm chance... A sociedade se tornou confusa e os problemas complexos.[1]

É um mundo difícil...

E pensar que a tecnologia e a evolução, a conquista do espaço, viria nos libertar...

Agora, quando realmente penso, parece que ela veio como o Armagedon... e a libertação não é bem o que esperávamos...

Não há honra nem justiça nos atos. As pessoas não têm para onde fugir, e tão pouco como lutar. Aliás, lutar é tudo o que não queremos e mesmo assim parece ser para onde caminhamos. Esse cenário pré conflito enterrou a todos nós em uma aura de insegurança e incerteza partindo de dentro da atmosfera terrestre, se estendendo pelo vácuo espacial até as órbitas das cinco colônias espaciais... talvez, até mesmo, além delas...

------------------------------------------------

_Diana Lua  
Diana C. Figueiredo_

-----------------------------------------------

_Escrito em: 31/08/2007 e 02/09/2007  
Ultima alteração: 14/10/2007  
Revisado por: Lídia Paula  
Contém: 954 palavras, 4747 caracteres, 24 parágrafos e 80 linhas._

Referências do texto:

[1] Referência à Música Tema da Fic: _Tobira no Moku he,_ de Yellow Generation, parte da trilha sonora de Full Metal Alchemist

[2] Frase original: _"Hope is a damn hard thing to kill." _Arco de Fics _Road Trip_,escrito pela _Sunhawk, _na parte 9 da fic _Guidance [www.]. _Tradução do _Wing Project [.]_.

[3] Álvaro de Campos (Fernando Pessoa). _Poesias de Álvaro de Campos_. Lisboa, Ática, 1978, pág. 145.

[4] Referência ao conto de Frankstain


End file.
